


A Prelude

by Birdbitch



Series: Kingdom AU [1]
Category: DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-28 20:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdbitch/pseuds/Birdbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They haven’t scheduled peace talks with the Kryptonians in years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> this started as a text message to Zina, haha. But, I really enjoyed the idea of having a monarchy-ish society, and I want to play with it for as long as I can.

Dick’s fingers slide easily down the front of Bruce’s shirt. “I’m nervous,” he says. “Why do they want to talk now?” Bruce shakes his head and catches Dick’s hand in his own. “Bruce. They know you won’t give up any of the land, right?”

“An alliance with the House of El would be beneficial.” Bruce’s voice is strained. “Ultimately, it will be his choice.” Underneath, it’s clear that Bruce hates the idea just as much as Dick does. Still, Dick reaches for him, something sharp at the back of his throat.

“He’s our son. We can’t…we can’t force him into marrying someone he doesn’t even know!” Bruce smooths his brow.

“Maybe Kal’s son won’t be interested in Tim.” And it’s such an unlikely possibility—they wouldn’t have bothered coming if he hadn’t already made up his mind—but Bruce has to say it for Dick’s sake. And maybe for his own. Dick isn’t convinced by it, but he leans into Bruce’s chest regardless.

“Tim’s going with you?”

Bruce nods his head. “He and the princes are meeting right now. It was his idea.”

And Dick has to smile, because Tim would. He would try to find out everything about someone he might have to marry, and then Dick can feel himself trying not to make a hideous noise in the back of his throat. “Oh, God. Take care of him. Please. Don’t make him feel like he has to do this for the nation.”

Bruce kisses him. “You can come with us, you know. Kal likes you. We’re all friends. I’m sure Tim would appreciate it.” Bruce would appreciate it. He feels like he needs the support. But Dick shakes his head no.

“I promised Damian that I’d spend time with him. Bruce?”

“Mm?”

“Be careful.”


End file.
